Scars
by Valkary White
Summary: My first story and It s rated M for the insane amount of cussing me and my friend are capable of useing in our very colorful vocabulary... So enjoy. Death the kidXOC SoulXOC *Discontinud Due to little to no motivation to write for this story*
1. Chapter 1

Scars (A Soul Eater Fan fiction)

Alright! This is my first story so any flames shall be taken an read then used ta roast Medusa got that...SOUL!

Soul: WHAT!

Me: DO THE DISCLAMER.

Soul :( walking in the room) K Didn't have ta yell.

Me: yes I did.

Soul:-.-U Whatever... Valkary White does not own Soul Eater or its characters she only owns Her OC Valkyrie and has only been given the rights to use her friend as a character... There happy?

Me: Yup! Thanks

Soul! Soul: No problem.

Prologue

*The outskirts of Death city*

"So ya ready Neko?" I asked my childhood friend Nikole. She looked over at me with her dark black eyes almost as if she was questioning me silently. "What the hell do you think Val, that I`m just waiting for the tooth fairy?" Snickering I shook my head making my long midnight blue hair fallout of its ponytail holder. My names Valkyrie White I`m 16 years old and am about to become a meister at the DWMA, My childhood friends name is Nikole Heffner she`s also 16 and is my weapon of choice and will be entering the DWMA with me.

*Time skip*

We just make it to the top of the stairs only to almost be crushed by... a falling kid! "WHAT THE HELL" I scream making the kid jump and Neko flinch. "What?" The kid asks stupidly fully succeeding in pissing me off. "Well first of all you jump of a building like a moron, and then ya almost land on us and scare the crap out of me!" I yell at him my blue eyes flashing in rage.

*Nikole`s POV*

'Oh Jashin she`s pissed off' "Val calm down there's no need ta kill the moron he`ll kill himself one day by jumping off of buildings." I see her calm down then I look up to see people coming out of the school. A girl with big boobs in a ninja like outfit with a star on the chest comes running over to the kid. "Oh I`m so sorry about Blackstar it`s just the way he greets people." The kid apparently named Blackstar just starts to walk off with a pissed of look on his face saying "Let`s go Tsubaki."

*Valkyrie`s POV*

"Excuse me would you two happen to be the new weapon and meister duo we were supposed to get today?" I look over to see a man covered in stiches sitting in a roller chair with a GIANT screw through his head. Instantly I cover Neko`s mouth to stop her from saying something she shouldn't. "Yes we are, I`m Valkyrie White and this is my weapon Nikole Heffner it`s a pleasure to meet you." "Well then follow me I`m your new teacher Franken Stein welcome to the DWMA girls." HE says giving me one of those 'I`m gonna rape you' smiles. Freaky. He brought us into a classroom and I let Neko go and she gave me a glare and I sent one right back at her till Stein spoke "Let` s see We`ll have you sit by Kid, Kid could you please stand up and show them where you are." 'DAMN HE`S HOT!'

*Nikole`s POV*

'Ok so I have to sit by this kid not my type but obviously Val`s' I thought with a smirk the kid we were supposed to sit next to had on a symmetrical black suit and ... well actually everything about him was symmetrical well except for his hair which had three white stripes in it. We walk up to where he sat and took a seat with me forcing Val to take the seat closes to him. "**We Need Valkyrie White and Nikole Heffner in the death room please. Also Death the kid your father wishes to see you as well."** Was heard over the announcers as soon as our name was said we both got up and politely excused ourselves from the classroom with that Death kid following right behind us.

*end of prologue*

Short I know now remember flames shall be used ta roast Medusa, Got it?

Soul: When do I get to appear?

Me: ... Later

Soul: Not cool, so not cool

Me and Soul: Review!

Me: and ya get a cool cyber cookie. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Scars (A Soul Eater Fan Fiction)

Me: ... No one reviewed... I.I feel unloved.

Soul: Oh god don`t tell me your gonna cry.

Me: Hell No I don`t cry now do the disclaimers.

Soul: Valkary does not own Soul eater or its characters she does however own her OC and has the rights to use her friend as a character. Also any flames shall be read and taken into consideration before used to burn Medusa.

Me: Thank you Soul... Now on to the story.

Chapter 1: Meeting Lord Death

Recap: "**We Need Valkyrie White and Nikole Heffner in the death room please. Also Death the kid your father wishes to see you as well."** Was heard over the announcers as soon as our name was said we both got up and politely excused ourselves from the classroom with that Death kid following right behind us.

*Valkyrie`s POV*

'I wonder what Lord Death is like.' I thought while spaceing(sp) out (which according to Neko I do alot)."We`re here." Said Neko snapping me out of my daze I look up and take notice that we were already at the death room "Val don`t space out in front of Lord Death ok." "Alright Neko, but you know I only do that when I`m thinking really hard so it won`t happen in front of Lord Death." I replied back with a hint of irritation. I knock twice on the door and was about to wait for a reply when the door suddenly jerked open.

*Nikole`s POV*

Standing there on the other side of the door was a guy with white hair and a ` I`m too cool' look plastered on his face... So in my book he was drop dead sexy (unlike Val`s choice in men)" I didn`t know you got called to the death room Soul." I heard that Death guy say from behind me "No Maka and I Just got back from a mission and were reporting in to Lord Death." He says back he looks at me "Hey Kid who are these two, they new?" And right before Kid could say anything I took my chance to say something "Yes we are my names Nikole Heffner and this is my meister Valkyrie White we just joined the DWMA today, it`s nice to meet you."

*Valkyrie`s POV*

'Yeah she sooooo has thinks he`s hot if she`s speaking that nicely to him.' I thought as I watched her act all kind and sweet. "Well I better get going back to Stein's class see ya later." and with that he walks off. After he was out of sight we followed after Kid into the death room. We walk under these huge and I mean HUGE executioner blades (which I found fascinating while Neko was creeped(sp) out). Soon we were nearing a platform with a big mirror in the center of it also was this big cloaked men with a cute looking skull mask on. "HI HOW YA DOIN YOU MUST BE THE NEW STUDENTS!" He cheered out practically oozing joy and happiness. "Hai Lord Death We are." I reply with all kindness and sincerity lacing my voice. " Well it`s good to meet you both now I also have knowledge that you have nowhere to stay since this is you first time in Death City, Correct?" "Yes sir that is correct." Nikole answers for me "Well then how about you stay with Kiddo at the mansion." "WHAT! "yelled Neko "WHY!" again yelled Neko. I was practically sweat dropping at this point 'And she told me not to act up Damn woman can`t keep up on her own words' I watched as Neko through a fit over having to stay with Kid "*Sigh* Neko just think about it like this now you can live in that mansion you always said you wanted."

*Kid`s POV*

I watched as the two girls bickered at each other while doing this I took the chance to get a good look at them. Valkyrie had long midnight blue hair down to the small of her back and bright electric blue eyes she also wore a very symmetrical gothic type outfit. Nikole on the other hand had short jet black hair with a large bang covering her right eye and dark caramel brown eyes she also wore an asymmetrical outfit that reminded me much of what soul would where(well if he were a woman). "You wouldn't mind company would you Kiddo?" "No Father I have no problem with any guests at the mansion." 'This should be an interesting turn of events.'

*Valkyrie`s POV*

"See Neko He has no problem with us staying with him so stop complaining." I was still trying to get Neko to stop complaining about where we were going to stay. "Yeah alright Val." "Is there anything else you need to talk about Lord Death?" I asked "Yes there is, since no one here has seen Nikole`s weapon form I would like to see it for myself." "Alright, ready Neko?" I looked over at Neko when I said this "Yeah." After she said that she transformed into her weapon form which was a pair of sharp, long bladed daggers. The daggers had red silk ribbons wrapped around the handles with a small skull embroidered on them. "Such a weapon as those are most commonly used for close-combat so because of this can I assume you specialize in that area?" Lord Death said "Yes sir I do specialize in close-combat."

*End of Chapter One*

Me: Yeah... I`m Ending Chapter one here cuz I lost Motivation.

Soul: When she has it back she`ll start to write for this story again.

Me: Sorry to end the Chapter like this but I promise ta write again for this story when I find motivation.

Me and Soul: Reiview!


	3. Chapter 3

Scars (A Soul Eater Fan fiction)

***Attention Important***

Well it seems that I am quickly losing inspiration for this story and it may be on HIATIUS for a while until I can find my inspiration for it. In the meantime I`ll still be posting other short drabbles or start a new story entirely. I would still appreciate it if you my faithful readers would still review on this and any other stories I will make.

Soul: Yeah the only reason she`s on HIATIUS is because she`s lazy and a bit of a psyco.

Me: Hey I am not psyco!

Soul: So you're admitting to being lazy...

Me: Yup, but that`s not why I`m putting this story on HIATIUS. It`s cause I`m having writers block and losing inspiration. But I`ll still write for shows like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, and for your show Soul Eater. I`ll also write for games like Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. So I`ll still be writing to you all.

Hidan: Sooooo you`ll write a story about me?

Me: Yup, not just you but the whole akatsuki.

Hidan: Hot damn... But I still get a story to myself right?

Me: Yes Hidan you do.

Grimmjow: What about me?

Me: JASHIN DAMN IT JUST WAIT AND SEE WHAT I POST WILL YA OR NO STORY FOR YOU!

Grimmjow and Hidan: ... Alright.

Me and Soul: Review!


End file.
